rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Lin
"One more?" -Lucy Lin's common question to seduce her victims Lucy Lin is a Mandarin-Chinese Vampire native to Beijing. Originally friendly and outgoing, Lin suffered a horrific fate at the hand of vampires that fed on her and caused her death. Unknown to them, Lin's deadly encounter transformed her into a vampire herself; after seeking revenge and slaying all of those responsible for her condition, she slipped into the darkness and gave way to her new evil nature, now preying on the innocent like those that turned her. History Early Life Lucy Lin was born in Beijing on December 2nd, 1952. She spent the first 14 years of her life in Beijing before moving to America in 1966, living in the state of Michigan. Lin became a real estate agent in adulthood, moving to Chicago in 1974. Touch of Vampirism Lin's life took a turn for the worst on Easter of 1980. While securing a home for buyers and showing them around the new place, she was viciously attacked by her customers, who revealed themselves to be vampires. She was drained of a significant amount of blood by the multitude before being left to bleed out alone after having their fill. One of the vampires, a female, hesitated and stayed back when the group left. In secret, she acted to spare Lin's life; unbeknownst to the other vampires, and for a time, Lin herself, this female performed a baptism by blood, sharing her blood with the dying girl to transfigure her into a new vampire. This saved her from death, but cursed her with dreadful immortality. Lin's body was discovered in the new home in a pool of her blood by police later the next afternoon. She was pronounced dead the previous night by puncture wounds to the throat, and though they suspected that she was attacked by multiple assailants, they were unable to determine their identities. The police, corrupt with racial favoring and procrastination, quickly dismissed her case and didn't spend more than two days investigating her murder, silently slipping her situation away and never revealing it to the media. Descent into Darkness Lin awoke four days later in the town morgue, appalled to find herself alive and well despite remembering the events of her death. She quickly located her bite wounds and tried to deny her fate; however, she eventually broke down, having realized she was a vampire. Driven to the brink of madness by her growing bloodlust, she escaped the building, and could not resist feeding on a man outside who happened to be one of the mortitians operating on her. Falling into severe sadness and depression after killing the man, Lin fled to the nearest hotel and occupied one of its vacant rooms. Piecing together some investigative work, Lin spent the next week tracking down those that turned her and developed a furious desire for revenge, especially after realizing the group specifically targeted women. She studied pop culture methods of destroying vampires, and procured resources to craft stakes and bolts of silver after acquiring a hand crossbow. When the hotel booked someone for her room, their entry presented another victim for Lin; again unable to resist her bloodlust and desperate to remain in hiding, she quickly pulled the occupant into her room and fed on his blood. Distraught with another murder on her hands, she worked up the resolve to infiltrate the local police to possibly uncover more deaths like hers to find her attackers. Managing to infiltrate the police department, she searched through the evidence of recent killings. Lin was surprised that she was unable to find any information regarding her murder, though she did uncover three cases that were pointing to her vampire killers. Curious, she confronted the commissioner about her case; her death threats and terrifying vampiric visage coerced the truth out of him, revealing that her case was shelved for the simple face that she was a chinese woman, and that the locals did not particularly care for those of her ethnicity and didn't think much of her disappearance. Taken with a cold fury, Lin murdered the commissioner in his office without feeding on him, believing his blood to be "tainted." She then took her gathered evidence and tracked down her vampire attackers. Finding the hideout of her killers, Lin used her weapons and vampiric traits to slaughter every one of her enemies, avenging her death. When she encountered the one responsible for transforming her, she hesitated in killing her due to the vampire's apologetic gestures, being met with promises that she would go far away and never harm another soul again. For a moment, she felt pity for her and contemplated letting her go, but soon rebounded and killed her too, in cold blood. Although Lin finally avenged herself, knowing that no one cared for her passing left her victory empty and without meaning to anyone but herself. She came to embrace this loneliness; deciding to live on and do everything for herself, to her own desires without qualm or consequence from others. To this extent, she first burned down the vampire's hideout, then the local police department as well. Any shelved evidence of her murder was burned with the building, leaving her fate completely unknown to the rest of the world and allowing her to slip into obscurity, disappearing from public knowledge altogether. Lady Death For the past 50 years, Lin has remained in hiding, slipping out of hiding to locate a victim to her liking in clubs, only to isolate them from others and feed on their blood to sustain herself. Her victims vanish without a trace all of a sudden, due to her work in erasing them from public record and knowledge using the skills she's acquired over the years. She frequents travel back and forth between Chicago and Beijing. Personality In life, Lucy Lin was a kind, happy, friendly person who had few friends in youth, but was very close to them. Her move to america proved difficult for her, losing contact with her friends in Beijing and being looked down by the americans in her school. In spite of this, she rose to the challenge and strove to prove that she could stand among the others with pride. Upon being transformed into a vampire, Lin began a downward spiral that lead her into the depths of darkness, never to return. Broken down and depressed when awakening and realizing her plight, Lin only grew sadder and more frustrated with every innocent life she was forced to take in order to slate her thirst. For a time, she contemplated giving up and killing herself; attempting suicide by hanging, she found she was unable to kill herself in this manner, quickly feeling stupid and remembering she was a vampire. When she discovered ways to kill vampires, she no longer harbored enough resolve to end herself, but still desired to end those responsible. While investigating her killers, Lin uncovered the horrific truth that she simply disappeared from society, with no one putting much effort in finding her murderers or seeking justice. Especially disgusted by the police department for having avoided investigating, dismissing it since she was a lowly asian woman that no one was really close to, she decided the world was too evil to make good and that humanity was beyond holding any faith into. Abandoning any hope that she could return to a normal life, she embraced her darkness and set herself for a new existence to bring her own darkness and death into the world. This was finalized when she confronted the one who turned her, being offered a chance to spare her and let her be free to try to amend her dark deeds; though contemplating the possibility of letting her go and trying to find some good, she quickly decided against it, desiring total vengeance for her curse and killed the vampire in cold blood. After finally finishing her vampire killers off, Lin has accepted her vampire curse and embraces it to its fullest. Slipping out of society, she has turned into the very thing she fought to avenge herself from; a silent, prowling monster to whisk innocent people away to murder them for their blood. She has added her unique twist to it, becoming suave and seductive to lure her victims to leave their places of comfort and protection so that she can corner them and feed without much struggle or fear of discovery. Appearance Lucy Lin appears as a Mandarin-Chinese woman who is 5 ft 3 in tall, looking to be in her late twenties. Though she is several decades old at this point, close to a century, Lin maintains her youthful appearance with her vampiric feeding of blood; she almost always has the youth of when she was killed and transformed at age 28, though extensive periods of time without feeding can make her look a few years older. She has managed to master her appearance, however, and even if she were to go a couple months without feeding she never looks more than 42. Lin has ebony black hair that she keeps either at above shoulder length or half-back length. She sports typical almond-shaped eyes with dark brown color of her chinese heritage. She is often regarded as beautiful, not strikingly so to compare to models or named stars but just enough to stand out a very little bit in a small crowd. Her vampiric charisma adds an alluring touch to a specific victim she is targeting. Trivia *Lin's Zodiac animal is the Rat. *Lin's birth day and month coincide with Lucy Liu, who Lin is physically based off of. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Evil Category:Villain